Surprise
by dragonbooks
Summary: AU where Clary and Jace know each other via the internet and fall in love. All they want is to meet in person. They spend years talking, fall in love, even date through the internet... Until one day (she's 17, he's 18) Jace decides to surprise Clary. Disclaimer: not my best work. Just wanted to write something. Please be nice.
1. One-Shot

"Izzy, please! We'll get there late, I can just wear jeans and a hoodie, whatever." Clary insisted as Izzy tried making something fashionable out of her clothes.

From what she could see, Izzy was going for a flannel/shorts/tights combo...Not that Clary minded, but she didn't want to keep Tessa waiting.

"When will you learn to trust me...You'll thank me later." Izzy replied knowingly.

"It's just Tessa. it's not like any guys will be there." Clary teased but Isabelle ignored her.

Finally, she lays out her "masterpiece" on Clary's bed. A dark red and black, faded flannel, with a black tank top and jean shorts. Not bad, Clary thought as she grabbed the clothes off the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Before long, Clary walks out in the Izzy-picked outfit.

"You know, eyeliner would look great with this." Clary thought out loud. Immediately, Izzy sat up and took Clary by the arm.

"No, no eyeliner. No make-up. Like you said, it's not like any guys will be there." Isabelle said rushedly.

"But-"

"Clary, we're late!" She exclaimed.

"What was I saying 15 minutes ago?!" Clary replied exasperatedly but didn't get an answer from her friend.

They rushed out the door, and jumped into the car where Jocelyn has been waiting for a good 20 minutes.

"What took you girls so long?"

"Take a guess." Clary said pointedly.

"Please, I had to make sure you look presentable." Isabelle defended herself.

They spent a few minutes in silence. Each one to their own thoughts. Isabelle seems oddly nervous, Clary thought but immediately brushed it off. She was excited about going to Tessa's flat, spend some time with the girls...It should be a nice day after a busy week at school. New York was full of artistic inspiration in April, flowers, trees…

"Clary?" Isabelle's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"What about that Jace guy? Are you two still talking?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah..." Clary replied sheepishly.

"Still dating?" Isabelle continued.

"I know you're not a fan of our relationship, but I told you I love him. And he loves me. We'll meet someday."

"Fine, fine. No need to get so defensive." Izzy joked.

"I'm not defensive!" Clary laughed. "What about you guys? You never talk anymore on the group I made with you and Simone."

"Yeah, I don't know. Don't really have much to talk about, do we? Plus time zone differences..."

"Don't even talk to me about time zone differences."

"Hey, you're the one who fell in love with a dude from Australia. Deal with the consequences."

"Shut. Up!" Clary groaned.

The car made its final turn before arriving at Tessa's flat. Brick front, balconies decorated with bright-colored flower pots, the windows open in an inviting manner. It was lovely.

Izzy and Clary got out of the car, each grabbing their bags and a slight breeze blowing their hair on their faces. The girls exchanged a look and bursted out laughing. Then bid farewell to Jocelyn who asked the girls to text her the time to pick them up.

The duo made their way up the stairs, Izzy calling Tessa to tell her they were waiting downstairs.

"Food, movies, her puppy, the girls...Today's going to be nice." Clary sighed and Izzy agreed.

A cheerful Tessa greeted the girls and had a quick catch up on the way up. Tessa and Izzy exchanged a few looks, as if having a silent conversation they were excluding Clary from. She raised an eyebrow at Izzy who just shrugged as if she didn't know what Clary was trying to communicate.

As they entered the cozy apartment. Maia and Simone were on the couch, laughing over something Maia said probably. After a quick scan over the place, she noticed Tessa had the fortune of getting the one with a backyard. Everything about it seemed welcoming.

They left their bags on a chair along with the rest and made their way over to the girls, greeting each other with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Tessa? Where's Romeo?" Izzy asked.

"Oh yeah! Where's the cute little doggy?" Clary joined in excitement.

Suddenly a pair of big, rough hands covered Clary's eyes and pulled her back. That was followed by a pair of giggles from her friends.

"Guess who!" Simone called from where she was sitting.

"Dude...I have a guess but…." Clary said uncertain.

"Just say it. Out loud. Say it!" Simone laughed.

"But it isn't right!"

"Oh my god, just guess!" Simone insisted.

"Fine! Jace?" Clary said shyly. Which was when the person holding Clary bent down and whispered:

"Who else would it be, babe."

Clary was awestruck as she turned around and saw that he was standing right in front of her. Her heart raced like a train.

"Oh my god..Jace." She said in a half-whisper. Before long they were in a tight, emotional embrace. They'd dreamed about this moment for years, almost four to be exact. Four years of not being able to see each other, hold each other, laugh together, kiss...Theirs was a relationship that lasted solely on their love and overflowed in longing for one another.

The girls present were either in a state of utter excitement or stuck in a constant "n'awww". Not that either of them noticed, they were lost in each other's arms.

"How are you even here?"

"Bit of a long story, love. Still jet lagged."

"N'awww sweetie..." Clary said as she wrapped her arm around him, resting her head on his side.

"You know, you guys can go outside if you want, it's fine with me." Tessa interrupted the young lovebirds for a second.

"Oh uh," Clary let out an awkward laugh. "That'd be nice, but..."

Tessa smiled. "Oh the lunch and movies? You guys can join whenever you feel like it. It's okay."

Clary mouthed "thanks" and walked out with Jace. They found a dry and shady spot next to the walls and sat together, Clary's legs across Jace's, her head resting between his shoulder and neck. For a while they just sat there in silence, enjoying each other's presence. Closing in the distance that separated them for so long. Their first kiss together was sweet, loving...Perfect.


	2. AN: Just for me to know

Hello fellow readers and writers,

I see some of you have enjoyed this story, or the concept of it...

So I wondered if you guys would like it if I wrote more of this? Maybe a chapter on their first time talking on Skype, or maybe a late night talk...love confessions...who knows.

Only if you want to see it, if not I'll just leave it as it is and move on with another idea.

Please do let me know!

Thank you


	3. Morning texts

After Jace's unexpected appearance, Clary felt like she was on the top of the world. Turns out, he had gone to New York for an exchange program his uncle wanted him to be a part of; the odds were clearly in the couple's favour. He'd stay there for a month, and attend Clary's high school. It couldn't be more perfect.

On her way back home, she mentioned the exchange student to her mum as a way to get her somewhat familiar with Jace. Jocelyn didn't know of her daughter's online friendships, and now that her most important one was just minutes away, it was crucial that she had an alibi for it. Obviously, nothing explained why Clary just happened to be so close to a guy whom she barely met that day, but at least the future skype calls would be much easier to make now that Jace is a physical being rather than a profile picture and texts.

"We should invite him over to our house," Clary suggested. "Show him what it's like in New York, and have somewhere to be comfortable..."

"I agree, it isn't easy to be away from home. He should have a place where he's completely comfortable, even if it's just for a month." Clary couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Tell you what, tomorrow he can come over, I'll make us lunch and you guys can...I don't know, watch movies or play some board games."

Clary tried to keep the excitement out of her voice. "That sounds great! I'll text him now to make sure he's free tomorrow."

 _Jace? Mum just agreed to invite you over tomorrow! How crazy is that?! -C_

 _No way! That was so much easier than I thought it would be. I'll get to meet your mum. -J_

 _Haha that should be interesting. I told her we're being welcoming since you're far from home and all of that crap. So she doesn't know we've known each other for a while.-C_

 _Doesn't know we're dating either? -J_

 _Nope. -C_

 _Okey dokes. But then we don't get to cuddle…-J_

 _Not as long as she's around. She'll leave us alone after you guys talk during lunch.-C_

 _Fair enough. Can't wait! -J_

 _Me either! x -C_

 _I've gtg unpack now,_

 _Love you -J_

 _Love you too -C_

Her screen went dark as she locked her phone, a huge smile lighting up her face, which she tried to hide from her mum. Jocelyn did see it, but decided to stay quiet.

The next morning, Clary woke up at 5:30am with excitement pumping through her veins. Indeed it was far too early, as Jace would only be coming at around 11, but still she couldn't contain herself. _6 hours…what the hell am I supposed to do for 6 hours?!_ She thought fiercely. _Shower? No, it's too early. Draw? Nope, my hands are shaking. Clean? Um…maybe. Make a selection of movies? Sure, I'll start with that._

Off she went, to the DVDs drawer in the living room, trying to be as silent as possible to avoid waking her mum. They'd collected quite a good amount of movies over the years, as it was their tradition to sit down together and watch one whilst one of their paintings dried. It was a bond they shared as mother and daughter, and the biggest cause of nostalgia once she leaves for college.

Knowing each other for nearly 4 years gave Clary and Jace more than enough time to discuss movies and other forms of entertainment. In one of their many texts, they discovered they shared a love for children's movies. More specifically Shrek and Ice Age. They both promised each other they'd watch those movies together once they met in person, and so it would be. Clary got all three Shrek and Ice Age movies and took them to her room.

As she walked in she realized how much of a mess it was. Not that Jace would mind, he'd seen her room in the most deplorable of states when Skyping, but she still wanted it to be somewhat presentable for his first time around. And so Clary began putting dirty laundry in the basket, making her bed, dusting her shelves, aligning her falling drawings on the walls, and organizing her mess of a drawing area. Colouring pencils, paint brushes, open water-colour palettes…they were all over her desk. Even the jar filled with water from the result of the paint that went into Clary's latest artwork. Jace once mentioned how much of a mess she was with that, she laughed at how true it was. But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of being right, so she made sure she was extra-careful when cleaning the art space.

By the time she was done it was around 7:30 and her room was spotless. So much so, that she got her phone out and took a photo to document this strange happening.

 _Morning, gorgeous. –J_

And set the butterflies free. No matter how many times he did that, her heart always skipped a beat. It was the best part about their relationship, moments like these made it seem like they just started dating when everything's lovey-dovey and perfect.

 _Hey love –C_

 _How are you? –J_

 _Excited. I've been up since 5 xD –C_

 _How?! I just woke up! –J_

 _That's because your cute litte butt is jet lagged ;) –C_

 _Shhhh –J_

 _You know I'm right –C_

 _4 more hours…-J_

 _You could always come at 10:30…Haha jk, well..maybe. –C_

 _I wish! –J_

 _Me too –C_

 _Do you have the movies? –J_

 _Yup. Oh and I'm making you try Simone and I's special popcorn combo –C_

 _Clary no one mixes M &M's with popcorn…It's gross. –J _

_Hey! A lot of people do, and it's sooo good. You're trying it whether you like it or not. –C_

 _What if I just kiss you instead? –J_

Clary leaned against the wall and squealed internally.

 _Hm we can do lots of that AFTER you've tried the popcorn. –C_

 _Hmmm…deal. –J_

 _Good. –C_


	4. How is Shrek a Couples' Movie

Time sure passes a lot slower when you're looking forward to something. Waiting for 11 o'clock was excruciating on both Clary and Jace. She had been ready for ages, in a hoodie and shorts, and still time didn't seem to pass.

Jocelyn had begun making lunch. "A good old fried chicken with mashed potatoes," she had said. It was Clary's comfort food, which she appreciated since she'd raved about it to Jace ever since she was 13.

The sizzling of the chicken, and occasional pops from the oil were in symphony with the clicking of a pen. Clary had been holding it for 10 minutes now, with the pretense of sketching something quickly. Yet nothing inspired her, she couldn't produce a clear picture and keep it long enough to put it on paper. It materialized like a spark, but dispersed like smoke. It was frustrating.

Suddenly the bell rang, and it was like music to her ears. But not simply pleasant music, as it felt more like sigh of relief put together with the feeling of being held at gunpoint. Endless thoughts flooded her mind, questioning what the next hours would be like. The fear that those past years had been for nothing and that they both weren't really meant for each other. Perhaps not the most logical worry, given their history, but she couldn't help but be intimidated by that thought.

"Well, don't leave him waiting, go open the door." Jocelyn reminded.

"Oh," Clary let out a shaky laugh. "Right, sorry"

She got up and made her way to the door, almost tripping on her own feet in the process. _Clarissa, relax. It's going to be fine._ She told herself while taking a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hey Clary!" Jace said as he bent down to hug her.

"N'awe, hey you." And just like that, all her worries were gone and her nerves calmed.

"I brought your mum some flowers, by the way." He said picking up a small, colorful bouquet from the floor."

"That's so sweet of you, uh…" Came Jocelyn's voice from behind Clary.

"Jace." He answered with a smile.

"Jace, that's right. Well, come on in. Lunch is pretty much ready."

Jace's eyes were taking in his new surroundings. Well, new is relative. He'd seen most of the apartment before, in pictures or videos Clary sent him. But seeing it in person was different. He could smell the food, the wet paint from Jocelyn's paintings. Hear the traffic outside which Clary complained to him countless times when she couldn't sleep. See her little corner of the couch in which she spilled coffee once during Skype.

"Clary can give you a quick house tour while I finish things here, if you want." Jocelyn offered.

"That'd be great, thank you Mrs. Fray."

"Alright, where do I start…well here you have the living room!" Clary said in a fake tour guide voice. "It's been here for over a decade now, and some of its furniture dates back to the late 1900's!"

There was a moment of silence before they met each other's eyes and burst out laughing. Undoubtedly one of the best laughs they had, to the point Clary had a tear streaming down her face. Granted, it wasn't exceptionally funny, but it was their first laugh together. Leaning on each other for support, exchanging a look filled with happiness as the laughter died down and starts it all over again.

"Well, this is off to a great start." Jace chuckled.

"I couldn't agree more." Clary nodded.

Once they'd recovered their composure, Clary led him to the rest of the place, this time without the tour guide impression. As they got to her room, Jace took a moment to appreciate the art she put up on her walls. This specific one caught his eye. Two people, a blond and a red-haired, reaching for each other across a precipice.

"Is that…?" Jace started, but then saw Clary chewing on her thumbnail. She blushed.

"Yeah…I don't know it was just something I drew when I couldn't sleep and well. Yeah." Clary mumbled, not quite meeting his eyes.

Jace put his arms around her, pulling her closer. "I think it's great. It's just me, there's no need to get like that, sweetie."

"I know, Jace." She said before burying her head in his chest.

He planted a kiss on the top of her head, and they stayed there. Enjoying the closeness. Being in each other's arms, with so little space between them to the point she could hear his heartbeat. _I'm ridiculously in love with you, Jace Herondale._ She thought.

"Guys! Lunch is ready!" Jocelyn called.

"No it's not…" Clary groaned. She felt Jace laughing.

"Let's go, babe. We've got time."

Clary sighed. She didn't want food; she wanted to make up for all the time they didn't get together. Her stomach growled. _Well, I guess it can wait._

Jocelyn was already sat at the table, waiting for the two. They joined her, Clary sitting next to her mum, and Jace facing Clary. Each took their turn serving themselves, alternating between the three. Incidentally though, the secret couple reached for the mashed potatoes at the same time, their hands touching. Clary pulled hers back immediately, and pretended to be arranging her cutlery next to her plate until Jace was done. She could feel her mum's eyes on her, most likely suggesting there was something between the two.

"So, Jace," Jocelyn said. "Why are you spending a month here in New York?"

 _Oh God. She's making conversation. It's okay. Relax._

"Oh, well, back in Vancouver my uncle and teachers realized that I was slightly ahead in school. Enough to take some time off, or go on an exchange program for extra credits. I chose that one…I've wanted to visit New York for ages." He answered, putting a subtle emphasis on the last part.

"Responsible guy, then. You could teach Clary a thing or two." Jocelyn joked.

"Mum! I'm doing great in school-"

" 'Great' is not the word I'd use for it." Jocelyn said in that tone mothers use when they don't want to argue but know they're right.

"Not my fault I prefer fine arts…" Clary said under her breath.

"Yeah, but I hear the Canadian system is a bit easier than the American, so there's also that." Jace cut in.

"Maybe. Whereabouts are you staying for the month?" Jocelyn asked, trying to change subjects.

"At my aunt Tessa's house. I think you know where that is."

"Tessa? Tessa Gray?" Jocelyn questioned.

"That's the one."

"We're really good friends of her's."

"Yeah, she told me. Said you two are really great people to be around. I have to agree with her on that." Jace smirked.

"Of course, I mean. Who wouldn't like two red-heads who paint, am I right?" Clary joked.

A small wave of laughter passed through the eating trio. The remainder of the lunch went by quickly, mainly with Jocelyn asking questions and Jace answering them. She seemed to like him well enough. That took one of Clary's worries off her shoulders.

Once they were all done eating, each one took their plate to the kitchen sink.

"Well mum, we're going to go watch a couple of movies. Might come back to get some popcorn when we're hungry." Clary announced.

Jocelyn simply nodded, and Jace followed Clary to her room. She was about to shut the door when she stopped and realized her mom might find it odd, so instead just left a small gap open. When she turned around she saw that Jace had already logged in on her laptop.

"Jace!" She blurted out.

"What? I'm just setting it up." He said innocently.

"By the angel, I forgot you knew my password."

"Which angel? I've heard there are many, and you probably offended all of them." Jace sneered.

"Shut up."

Clary then joined him on the bed, putting in the first Shrek movie. Right at the intro, when Smash Mouth's hit song _All Star_ is playing, they both sing along to it; not caring that they were off key and sounded terrible. They'd done it before, on chat. Sending each other the lyrics as a way to sing it together. This was much better.

For the rest of the movie, Clary rested on his chest, his arm around her. They both knew the movie very well, and found it hilarious that they could quote it. Time was passing slowly, as if they were in a world of their own; a world where an animated movie about an ogre and a talking donkey is high-quality entertainment. Admittedly, even in the real world it is, but it meant something to them. It was something they shared. Countless were the times where they laughed at each other because they said something that sounded exactly like a character from either Shrek or Ice Age. Or when they frantically tried to find the name of a song that played in Shrek. It had some value to them, as insignificant as it might seem to an outsider, and that's what made those hours spent together so valuable. That they did something they bonded over during those 4 years.


End file.
